starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Purifier
|fgcolor= |race1= |race2= |race3= |image=Purifiers SC2-LotV Logo1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |type=Independent constructs |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate=Executor Clolarion (2506–) |headofgov= |commander=Talandar |defacto=Conclave (formerly) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Protoss Empire (formerly) Daelaam (2506–) |strength= |capital=''Cybros'' Aiur (2506–) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Purifiers are an ancient robotic race created by the protoss. Overview The original Purifiers bear the same general protoss form, if not biology.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. They operate more efficiently when in close proximity to each other, and a Purifier's personality can be uploaded into an empty shell. They possess a data web that is similar to the Khala, though it does not possess the same emotional connectivity.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Karax (In English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. Purifiers connected through this link can speak through different vessels (e.g. one Purifier can speak through another Purifier's body provided that the link is shared). Talandar, the only Purifier of the revived program, bore similar, if not identical synthetic properties of the original Purifiers, though with a quadrapedal form. History Origins The purifiers were built under direct order of the Conclave to be an ultimate fighting force at a time when protoss scientists were making technological advancements in intelligent robotics and artificial intelligence.2015-09-13, Protoss Faction Lore. Blizzard Press Center, accessed on 2015-10-10 This force would consist of replications of the greatest warriors in protoss history.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 The program was originally kept in shadow and unified by the belief that consciousness could be turned into data, thereby used to preserve the thought-process and decision-making ability of a formerly living being. Studies proved that the replications were often 99.3% accurate to the protoss subject the replication was patterned after. The Conclave moved to use this technology to build a force replicated from the greatest warriors in the universe. A data web was designed to give the Purifiers a synthetic equivalent of the Khala; Hierarch Artanis would later speculate that the engineers who designed the Purifiers did this in the belief that the Purifiers could never be seen as protoss without the light of the Khala. The Conclave did not, however, treat the Purifiers with the same respect afforded to regular Templar. Instead, the Purifiers were little more than slaves in the Conclave's eyes. Eventually, the purifiers chose to rebel, killing their masters. In return, the Conclave determined that the purifiers were too dangerous and banned them. They were powered down and launched away in a command vessel, Cybros, to be reactivated only in the direst of circumstances. The Second Program Sometime prior to the Great War, a new Purifier Program was designed, inspired by the technology of the original attempt.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Forbidden Weapon (in English). 2015-11-10. This was carried out at a facility on Glacius. The personality of Praetor Fenix, who fell at Antioch during the zerg invasion of Aiur, was used as the template for the prototype of these new Purifiers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Forbidden Weapon (in English). 2015-11-10. It was estimated that the replication was accurate of the original template to within the ninety-ninth percentile.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. Reactivation During the war between Amon and the Daelaam, Hierarch Artanis came to Cybros to reactivate them, though also had to deal with the presence of the zerg. After activating the Purifiers in Cybros, the Purifiers set to purify Endion through the vessel's weaponry, purging it due to massive zerg infestation. They then agreed to fight for the Daelaam after given reassurance by Hierarch Artanis that they will be treated as equals, as long as the Purifier with Fenix's consciousness became their representative. During the End War, as the Purifiers were being reactivated a Purifier facility came under the control of a Tal'darim personality. One of the base's AI, a construct named Aurana, called upon two allied commanders to aid her in purging the personality from the base, having them protect her transport. The commanders were successful in purging the facility. Rise of the Purifiers The Purifiers were present during the Daelaam's second attempt to reclaim Aiur, alongside the Tal'darim and Nerazim. When Amon's host body was exposed, Cybros, the Death Fleet, the Spear of Adun and all other Daelaam warships unleashed open bombardment and destroyed his physical form. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Host (in English). 2015-11-10. The Purifiers held the southern entrance of the temple during the final defense of the Keystone, and were commanded by Phase-smith Karax. The Purifiers and their Daelaam allies were successful in activating the Keystone and driving Amon back into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Salvation (in English). 2015-11-10. When Artanis lead the protoss into the Void for a final strike against Amon, Purifier sentinels, colossiBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10. and energizers accompanied his forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, The Essence of Eternity (in English). 2015-11-10. After the End War, Purifiers continued to research and develop new technologies and improve their old shells and armaments while repurposing many abandoned protoss technologies. Much of this research was done out of Cybros.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Known Purifiers Types *Adept *Carrier **Interdictor *Colossus *Conservator *Cybros arbiter *Disruptor *Energizer *Instigator *Immortal *Legionnaire *Megalith *Mirage *Observer *Scout *Sentinel *Solarite dragoon *Tempest *Warden **Warden support alpha **Warden support omega Individuals *Aldrion *Ashredar *Aurana *Cipion *Clolarion *Damius *Garudion *Kaldalis *Mojo *Olearia *Probius *Talandar *Taldarin *Talis *''Warbringer'' *Unnamed Tal'darim personality Trivia *The idea of robotic protoss goes as far back as the original StarCraft. During development, the protoss were conceived as a robotic race, where their different units would mimic various animals.2018-12-02, 20 YEARS OF STARCRAFT: AN IGN RETROSPECTIVE. IGN, accessed on 2018-12-03 *Purifier bonuses exist for various games, including the Purifier zealot portrait and Purifier adept and colossus skins for collector's editions of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void.Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Collector's Edition, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2015-03-132015-10-02, This is your StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void Collector's Edition unboxed. Polygon, accessed on 2015-10-03 Heroes of the Storm has a Purifier skin for Artanis, and a Purifier reskin for the default skin of Probius.2015-08-05, Gamescom Info - Infernal Shrines, Kharazim, Rexxar, Artanis, - Ability and Video Previews!. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2015-08-21 *The Purifier's insignia is a variant of the Judicator Caste decal. *A Purifier skin set and console was added in the Katowice 2018 War Chest.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. References es:Purificador * Category:Races Category:Protoss robot classes Category:Protoss kindreds